Field of the Invention
Conveyors which translate objects disposed thereon by vibration have been known for some time. However in the case of vibratory conveyors which are used to transport pieces of bark, sawdust and material, the efficiency of the system has been traditionally impaired by having pieces of bark or other materials become entrained between the bars or grates of the vibrating system. These bars or grates can generally be considered as being parallel, and all have the same physical configuration and horizontal extent.
As the bark or other material is being vibrated across these bars, certain portions of the bark or material will become lodged between these bars which restrict the free flow of material along the conveyor and also limits or prevents the fines or smaller particals from dropping out thus contaminating the product. One of the prime objectives of this device is to get rid of the fines and small material, or to divert the material.